I Believe You
by Tempus-edax-rerum
Summary: Harry goes to apologise, in the middle of winter. One-shot


Hi, everyone. This story is from a prompt from the Hogwarts Online Forum, it's from quite a while ago but I needed some inspiration, so I thought I'd try and find a prompt, and write a story which fills the requirements, anyway these are the prompts;

**Theme - **Winter

**Prompts** - ice, cloak, hot chocolate, regret and "Never again!" (to be said by one of the characters).

Disclaimer: Erm, yeah. I think you figured it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Believe You<span>**

It was freezing. Literally freezing, the bottom of Harry's cloak was covered in ice, and as he walked it clung about his legs. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it. He had somewhere to be.

Hermione Granger picked up her hot chocolate; it warmed her hands as she sat on the couch. Usually she would turn on the TV, but the snow outside had blown the electricity cables, so instead she lit the fire with her wand and sat in its light and warmth. It was snowing outside, and she watched the flakes whirling to the ground. The cottage had a warm homely feeling, and anyone who knew Hermione Granger could see it was her house whole heartedly. The living room featured a single couch, an armchair facing the fireplace, the walls were covered with bookshelves, all filled to the top with books both magical and muggle. The effect was that of a cosy, friendly, warm home.

Harry could see the cottage now, the light from the fire flickered slightly, giving the cottage a rather picturesque look; he stopped for a moment, taking in the sight, then began again to trudge towards the house.

Hermione sat up quickly, there had been a knock at the door, she was sure of it. Yes, there it was again. She placed the now empty mug on the coffee table, knock off a couple of the magazines which had been there, she turned to pick them up, then changed her mind. She almost ran to the door, and peeked out the eyehole; taking in a mess of black hair she quickly opened the door.

"Harry! What are you…?"

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I really am!" He lifted up his head and green eyes locked on to brown ones. He did regret it, she was sure of it.

"Please Hermione; I really am sorry, please!"

She looked at him, his face filled with sorrow and shame.

"It's ok Harry, I believe you."

Harry stood on the door step, shocked. His eyes wide with surprise, he hadn't expected her to forgive him so soon. She smiled slightly,

"Do you want to come in? It's pretty cold outside, and having the door open is letting all the heat out."

He nodded slowly, and walked through the doorway. Hermione unconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear as she closed the door. Harry stood in the room, feeling awkward and unsure of what to do next. Hermione smiled at his discomfort and invited him to sit down.

She sat down next to him and Harry suddenly noticed she was in her pyjamas.

"Oh, did I disturb you?" he asked gesturing at her choice of clothes, she glanced down and back up at him,

"Oh no."

They fell into an awkward silence; the only sound, the fire crackling in the hearth.

"I'm sorry Hermione!" Harry burst out, breaking the silence, as he stared at his hands. Hermione took one of them in hers.

"Harry, I told you, it's ok." She saw his forehead wrinkle,

"Hermione, how can you say that? It was my fault!"

"Harry," she interrupted, "It wasn't your fault - well, I mean it _was __ - _but I was going to quit anyway."

Harry was surprised, "Why? I thought you loved your job?"

She sighed, "Harry, I've been in that job since the war, I need a change; besides, now I finally get to do what I've always wanted."

She walked over to the desk in the corner of the room, and picked up a stack of papers. Harry watched as she walked back over to him, extremely confused by the turn of events, he'd expected her to yell, shout, declare that she never wanted to see him again, but instead, she'd forgiven him, and now he extremely confused. Hermione sat down next to him again, and handed him the sheets paper. He looked down at them, they were riddled with her precise, neat handwriting,

"It a book." She told him, "I've always wanted to write one - I actually started this in 5th year, when I found out about the house elves, they were never mentioned in _Hogwarts, A History._ I thought I'd write a _real_ history of Hogwarts, including the house-elves and all the other things they missed out. It's taken me ages to get all the research done, but I was thinking of calling it _A Complete History of Hogwarts._ I know that doesn't sound terribly exciting for a title, but I think it does the job. You're actually the very first person I've shown this to, and…" she stopped for a second, "Harry, what do you think? Honestly?"

He looked up at her face, her expression startled him, it was like seeing a 14yr old Hermione again, when Snape had called her _'an insufferable know-it-all' - _he'd never forgiven the man for that, it had been a cruel, low-blow. The insecurities on her face now were the same ones as then, and her brown eyes filled with the fear of failure.

"Hermione, I-I think it's great. I really do."

Harry saw her face light up; it was a relief to see,

"You're just saying that." She blushed, taking the papers back out of his hands and making them neat.

"No, I really mean it!" Harry insisted, "I might even read this one!"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, she hit the back of his head with the papers as she took them back to the desk.

"Hey! What was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head, glaring at her.

"For being stupid,"

"I am not stupid!"

"No, just extremely childish."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well I didn't have much of a childhood did I? So I think I'm quite entitled to a few childish moments."

Hermione made her way back to the couch, and sat down. "Harry, how many times do I need to tell you? It's over, all over, no more, never again!"

"Never again?" He raised an eyebrow,

"Never again!" She smiled,

"Hey Hermione, since you don't have a job anymore, I figured you'd be free, so do you want to go out for lunch with me on Thursday?"

"The cheek, Mr Potter! Whose fault is it that I no longer have a job?" She glared at him.

"You know, I distinctly remember you saying, and I quote, _'Harry, it wasn't your fault, and I was going to quit anyway_!'"

"Under my own terms!"

He held up both his hands, "That was not what you said. So I'll repeat; would you - darling Miss Granger - please, please, grace little-old-undeserving-me with your awe-inspiring presence on Thursday at noon for the single joy of giving me the pleasure of your company with which to dine," he paused for a second, and as an after-thought added, "Please?"

He'd gotten down on one knee by this point, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"All right Harry, I'll go to dinner with you, but only because I don't have anything better to do!" She gave him a very significant looked that Harry chose to ignore.

"Oh good," He said, standing up and brushing down his trousers, "I was hoping you'd say yes - I've already reserved a table."

"Harry, You are insufferable! - I can't _believe _you!"

Harry grinned innocently, "But I thought you did?!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked,<p>

Reviews are nice.

*Hint Hint*


End file.
